live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is a 2002 fantasy film directed by Chris Columbus and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is based on the novel Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by J. K. Rowling. The film, which is the second instalment in the Harry Potter film series, was written by Steve Kloves and produced by David Heyman. It was released on 15 November 2002 in the United Kingdom and North America. The film was very well received at the box office, making US$879 million worldwide. It was nominated for three BAFTA Film Awards in 2003. The film stars: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Kenneth Branagh, John Cleese, Robbie Coltrane, Warwick Davis, Richard Griffiths, Richard Harris, Jason Isaacs, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith, Julie Walters. The film co-stars: David Bradley, Tom Felton, Sean Biggerstaff, Robert Hardy, Shirley Henderson, Gemma Jones, Miriam Margolyes, Mark Williams. Starring *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Kenneth Branagh - Gilderoy Lockhart *John Cleese - Nearly Headless Nick *Robbie Coltrane - Hagrid The Giant *Warwick Davis - Professor Flitwick *Richard Griffiths - Uncle Vernon *Richard Harris - Albus Dumbledore *Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy *Alan Rickman - Professor Snape *Fiona Shaw - Aunt Petunia *Maggie Smith - Professor McGonagall *Julie Walters - Mrs. Weasley *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Sean Biggerstaff - Oliver Wood *Robert Hardy - Cornelius Fudge *Shirley Henderson - Moaning Myrtle *Gemma Jones - Madam Pomfrey *Miriam Margolyes - Professor Sprout *Mark Williams - Mr. Weasley 'Cast in order of appearance' *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling *Dobby - Toby Jones *Mr. Mason - Jim Norton *Mrs. Mason - Veronica Clifford *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Mr. Borgin - Edward Tudor Pole *Aged Witch - Jenny Tarren *Mr. Granger - Tom Knight *Mrs. Granger - Heather Bleasdale *Girl in Bookstore - Isabella Columbus *Short Man - Daily Prophet - Peter O'Farrell *Angus (Diagon Boy) - Ben Borowiecki *Station Guard - Harry Taylor *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Seamus Finnegan - Devon Murray *Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Goyle - Josh Herdman *Penelope Clearwater - Gemma Padley *Colin Creevey - Hugh Mitchell *Dean Thomas - Alfred Enoch *Susan Bones - Eleanor Columbus *Alicia Spinnet - Rochelle Douglas *Katie Bell - Emily Dale *Angelina Johnson - Danielle Tabor *Marcus Flint - Jamie Yeats *Girl with Flowers - Violet Columbus *Man - Moving Picture - Peter Taylor *Lee Jordan - Luke Youngblood *Adrian Pucey - Scott Fearn *Slyth Beater No 1 - David Holmes *Slyth Beater No 2 - David Massam *Slyth Beater No 3 - Tony Christian *Slyth Keeper - David Churchyard *Justin Finch-Fletchley - Edward Randell *Madam Pince - Sally Mortemore *Ernie MacMillan - Louis Doyle *Hannah Hufflepuff - Charlotte Skeoch *Boy in Study Hall 1 - Brendan Columbus *Boy in Study Hall 2 - Robert Ayres *Professor Dippet - Alfred Burke *The Sorting Hat - Leslie Phillips *Millicent Bulstrode - Helen Stuart *Brunette Lady - Moving Picture - Daisy Bates *Count - Moving Picture - David Tysall *Tom Riddle - Christian Coulson *Young Hagrid - Martin Bayfield *Aragog - Julian Glover *Reader - Les Bubb Category:Movies Category:2002 Movies